Rough Love
by CristalHeart28
Summary: El destino de Marinette se cruza con el de Adrien Agreste, el ser más cretino y despreciable, de la Universidad a la que Marinette asiste gracias a una Beca.    Sin embargo, el destino se ensaña con ellos, llevandolos incluso a albergar un sentimiento del cual, nunca creyeron posible poder sentir por el otro. ¿Cómo resultará esto?
1. Sipnopsis

El destino de Marinette se cruza con el de Adrien Agreste, el ser más cretino y despreciable, de la Universidad a la que Marinette asiste gracias a una Beca.

Marinette no soporta estar cinco minutos en presencia de Adrien, al igual que él.

Sin embargo, el destino se ensaña con ellos, llevandolos incluso a albergar un sentimiento del cual, nunca creyeron posible poder sentir por el otro.

¿Cómo resultará esto?

**_..._**

**¡Nueva historia Adrienette!**

**Espero la disfruten como a las demás historias.**

**¡Un beso!**


	2. Prólogo

El Françoise Dupont, una de las Universidades más reconocidas en el ámbito académico. Su estructura era tal y como la de un castillo modernizado y los salones y cafeterías estaban bien equipados. Extensos campos de áreas para ejercitarse, albergas y los preciosos jardines que rodeaban a la edificación en si, era un lujo que solo los que lograban ingresar tenían el placer de contemplar y estrenar. Una universidad prestigiada donde muchos de los estudiantes pertenecían a familias poderosas o eran de padres famosos. El sueño de cualquier adolescente que estuviera en sus cabales.

Entrar a esa Universidad era casi tan imposible como encontrar árboles de algodón de azúcar. No estoy exagerando.

Cada alumno era minuciosamente inspeccionado por el director en persona. Estaba en sus manos decidir si entrabas o no a la dichosa institución. Si le caías bien, bienvenido seas; si no, gracias por tu tiempo. Si no es que te mandaba sacando de una patada.

Claro que, el sobornarlo con unos cuantos billetes por parte de los padres de familia, era suficiente para que incluso besara el suelo que pisabas. Sin embargo, aquello solo lo practicaban las familias que tenían un rango tan alto en la sociedad, que era muy raro que no te aceptaran. Muchos tenían comprado al director. Y por hecho esa escuela tenía toda clase de estudiantes, ya sean delincuentes, samaritanos, hippies, cristianos, libertinos. Un centro de estudio bastante variado, para ser justos.

Por eso, cuando una hermosa chica de rasgos asiáticos recibió un correo electrónico con la frase Aceptada en color verde en una página de sugerencias a Universidades. Esta misma, quedó en Shock.

—Me aceptaron... — musitó sin poder creer lo que leía — ¡Me aceptaron! — repitió ahora con la euforia recorriéndole las venas — ¡Me aceptaron! ¡Me aceptaron! — sin esperar más agarro su tableta electrónica y bajó corriendo hasta donde estaban sus padres para enseñarles el mensaje con su carta de aceptación a digital.

Una amorosa pareja de esposos ajenos al arranque emocional de su hija, estaban en su local preparando más de la deliciosa bollería que se serviría ese día en la panadería. La que ellos manejaban y que era todo un éxito. Nada los preparó para el grito de euforia que pegó su hija, bajando a tiempo record las escaleras y estampándose frente a sus padres con una enorme sonrisa y el artilugio en sus manos.

—¡Me aceptaron! — vociferó la pelinegra.

Los padres casi habían tirado los platos debido a la impresión de ver a su hija tan ilusionada. Dejaron todo lo que estaba en sus manos asentado en una mesa por si acaso y miraron con asombro a su niña, quien a penas podía quedarse quieta debido a la emoción que la invadía.

—¡Wow! Cariño, tranquilízate. Danos un respiro, ¿Que pasó? — logró preguntar el señor Dupain intentando comprender bien las palabras de su hija, la cual les entrego la tablet que había estado sosteniendo entre sus manos presa de la excitación.

La señora Sabine, quien estaba un poco más calmada que los dos, tomó la tablet y comenzó a leer en voz alta el mensaje que ponía allí.

— Estimado**(a)** Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a través de la presente la Universidad Nacional Françoice Dupont, le informa que su solicitud de ingreso ha sido aceptada por los directivos de esta honorable institución.

Reciba la mas cordial de nuestras felicitaciones por la aceptación para formar parte del alumnado de nuestra Universidad y por lo cual, le solicitamos se presente en nuestras oficinas el día 3 de Septiembre de este año en curso para comenzar los tramites de inscripción.

Para cualquier duda o aclaración, quedo a sus ordenes.

Gracias por su atención.

**ATENTAMENTE**

Bustier Caline

Coordinadora de Admisiones

Cuando ambos terminaron de leer no pudieron evitar sentir la misma emoción que desprendía su hija, llegando rápidamente a su lado a abrazarla entre los dos.

—Oh cariño ¡Felicidades! Estuviste trabajando muy duro este año, te lo mereces. Es una institución muy codiciada, da lo mejor de ti — animó su madre abrazándola y dándole un amoroso beso en su mejilla.

La pelinegra correspondió el abrazo de su progenitora y cerró los ojos entusiasmada.

—Gracias mamá — apenas terminó de decir esas palabras, su padre la apartó de su madre y la jaló sorpresivamente para si mismo dándole un muy fuerte abrazo que superó el de su madre en cuestión de fuerza.

—Mi dulce pequeña, yo sabía que lograrías entrar, eres tan inteligente mi niñita — la azabache al principio y como pudo abrazo devuelta a su padre pero cuando quiso zafarse, esta misma luchó dando unas pequeñas palmadas a su padre para que la soltara.

—Ehm... papá, ya no... respiro — articuló esperando a que su progenitor la liberara de ese mortal abrazo.

—Tom, la estas asfixiando — regañó divertida su madre, el panadero por fin cedió a las súplicas de la joven y la liberó de su abrazo colocando a la muchacha que intentaba recuperar el aire frente a él.

—Perdón cariño, ya sabes como es tu padre.

—No importa mamá, esta emocionado, ¡Al igual que yo! ¡No puedo creer que me hayan aceptado en una de las mejores Universidades del país! ¿E-Esto no es un sueño verdad? — tartamudeó la chica tomando su frente agitada — ¡Tiene que serlo! P-Porque si lo es entonces será mejor que alguien me pellizque para estar segur... ¡Ay!

Ella gritó a la vez que veía sorprendida como su madre se había tomado la molestia de darle un pequeño pellizco en su brazo, causando que esta misma saltara y se llevara la mano a la zona dañada.

—¿Ves? No es un sueño — informó la mujer asiática con una enorme sonrisa dirigida a su hija. Claramente estaba divertida por su comportamiento tirado a dramático.

—¡Mamá! No lo decía en serio — reclamó Marinette acariciando la zona afectada haciendo un mohín.

El señor Tom rió ante la pequeña pelea de madre e hija y las agazapó a ambas en un cálido y amoroso abrazo.

—No más gritos en esta casa, salvo en la cena para celebrar el ingreso de Marinette a la Universidad — ordenó Tom.

La señora Sabine juntó sus manos y expresó una cálida respuesta para su esposo.

—¡Tienes razón amor! Esto hay que celebrarlo, iré a preparar algo acorde a la ocasión.

Tanto padre e hija siguieron a Sabine al departamento, no sin antes poner el letrero de cerrado, por hoy los habitantes de París tendrían que privarse de los deliciosos postres que esta ofrecía, hoy era un motivo de celebración muy especial.

...

Marinette estaba nerviosa, pero aún así consiguió despertar antes de que el despertador sonara. Los rayos del sol dieron de lleno a su rostro por el tragaluz y por periodos cortos de tiempo bostezó un par de veces por el cansancio. Anoche de la emoción no durmió casi nada. Pensó que podría controlar los nervios pero claramente no fue así.

Sería una nueva etapa de su vida. La Universidad era muy diferente a la preparatoria, nuevos compañeros, nuevos profesores, había tantas cosas nuevas que tenía que vivir en esa Universidad. Tenía que dar lo mejor de si.

—Solo tienes que ser tu misma — le murmuró a su reflejo.

La Universidad le quedaba unos quince minutos de camino. Si se apresuraba a cambiarse, podría llegar a tiempo para que alguien le mostrase las instalaciones o le indicara su salón de clases .

Sin más preámbulos, decidió ponerse una de sus prendas hecha a mano, por ella misma. La chica era una verdadera genio en el arte de la costura. Alguien con un talento nato. Sus prendas acariciaron la tersa piel de la joven adolescente hasta quedar completamente vestida, tomó su bolsa y como último toque final colgó un pequeño adorno de una catarina de peluche que llevaba consigo a todas partes, que era , como ella lo decía, su amuleto de la buena suerte. Termino de colocar a "Tikki" en un lado de su bolsa bajando los escalones hasta llegar con sus padres a la panadería.

Estos le desearon suerte y antes de que su retoño se marchara, le entregaron una caja con varios macarrones para compartir con los amigos que se acercaran a ella. "Nada como un buen macarrón para formar una amistad". Muy sabias palabras de sus padres.

Tomo alegremente la caja y abrazó a sus padres cerrando los ojos.

—Los quiero mucho — murmuró suavemente alejándose después con una mirada nostálgica y tomando cuidadosamente la caja en sus manos que contenía los dulces. — nos vemos en la tarde — gritó mientras se alejaba del local de sus padres rumbo a la Universidad.

Empezó a caminar varias calles sin detenerse en lo absoluto. Logró llegar antes de que el portero cerrara las puertas.

—Gracias — susurró en un jadeo gratamente al hombre que simplemente asintió y la dejó ingresar sin musitar palabra. Se había demorado más de lo que había pensado. Ahora tenía que hallar la forma de encontrar su salón de clases sin ayuda.

«Fantástico, acabo de llegar y ya lo eché todo a perder»

Sintió un nudo en el estómago antes de recorrer con la mirada el desolado pasillo para buscar a alguien que viniera a socorrerla.

Un gran alivio se instaló en su cuerpo cuando una mujer alta y de cabello color ceniza con gafas, cruzo el pasillo con un par de carpetas en mano. Al parecer era profesora de alguna clase. Ella podría ayudarla.

—D-Disculpe...

La hermosa mujer le dio un vistazo a la pelinegra antes de arquear una ceja confusa bajando un poco las gafas de su sitio habitual dejando ver un par de hermosos ojos color jade.

Al ver esto todas las barreras del control de nervios de Marinette se desmoronaron como una baraja de naipes, dándole paso a un tenso silencio de su parte.

—¿No debería estar en clase en estos momentos, señorita? — inquirió la mujer extrañada con un acento inglés.

—¡S-Si! L-Lo siento es que... soy, soy nueva y no encuentro mi salón de clases, es que este edificio es tan grande que...

—¿Que salón le tocó? — volvió a preguntar sin darle tiempo a que Marinette terminara la frase.

Marinette con rapidez sacó el papel donde tenía anotado el nombre de su salón y su profesor.

—E-Estoy en la clase 3-**B** con la profesora Caline Bustier — indicó.

—Sígueme.

Marinette algo cohibida la siguió y apretó la caja de macarrones contra su pecho ansiosa. La mujer la guío por un extenso pasillo donde había una vitrina con varios trofeos de toda clase de deportes. Casi se quedo a contemplarlos de no ser porque la mujer carraspeó y le indico con un movimiento de su cabeza que continuaran.

Con las mejillas arrebolatadas corrió a donde permanecía la institutriz y caminaron una vez más hasta llegar al salón de la azabache.

—Aquí es — indicó — salón 3-**B** a cargo de Madmoiselle Bustier. ¿Necesitas otra cosa?

—No. G-Gracias por traerme, siento haber sido una molestia. — se disculpó apenada.

—Fue un placer haberla guiado a su área de estudio. Mi nombre es _Miss_ Kassandra, mentora de idiomas y consejera escolar. Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes acudir a mi. Mi oficina esta en el piso dos a la izquierda — informó con una sutil sonrisa.

Marinette abrió la boca y en seguida le dio nuevamente las gracias. La mujer abandonó a la chica frente a la puerta de su salón para retirarse al suyo haciendo solamente ruido con los tacones al caminar.

Ahora con el miedo instalado en sus venas, Marinette alzó la mano envuelta en un puño para dar ligeros toques a la puerta.

Unos instantes, abrió una mujer casi de la misma estatura que _Miss_ Kassandra le abrió. Su cabello rojizo estaba recogido en un chongo y su mirada color turquesa era cálida. Se veía simpática. Con una sonrisa permitió que la chica diera paso al salón y esta ingresó con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Cuando cerraron la puerta detrás de ella se encogió tratando por todos los medios de pasar desapercibido. Más eso no estuvo en los planes de la maestra.

—Chicos presten atención. — vociferó la maestra captando la atención de varios de sus estudiantes al instante. Al ver esto, sonrió y acercó a la azabache hasta el pizarrón para que sus alumnos la conocieron — alguien nuevo a ingresado a nuestra clase, quiero que por favor la traten con cordialidad. Háganle saber el porque esta Universidad es la mejor de todas. Preséntate linda.

Marinette tragó saliva mirando vagamente al frente, donde yacían sentados los que serían sus compañeros de clase. Tomo aire y procuro de que su voz no saliera chillona como otras veces.

—B-Buenos días, mi nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng y... y yo... he... — su mente se quedó en blanco por unos segundos y por un breve instante se había olvidado de como respirar. La profesora noto el nerviosismo de su nueva alumna y decidió que era tiempo de intervenir. Tocó su hombro con delicadeza y con una mirada cómplice dijo.

—Entonces, Marinette. Bienvenida al Françoice Dupont, puedes sentarte al lado de Alya. Gracias por tu presentación, esperamos que te adaptes pronto a este instituto. Allá es tu asiento. Alya, levántate por favor... — ordenó la maestra Caline.

La oji-azul siguió la extremidad de su mentora y visualizó el asiento penúltimo de la derecha, donde yacía parada una chica morena con largos cabellos entre castaño y rojizo.

—H-Hola, me llamo Marinette.

—Lo sé, recién te has presentado ¿recuerdas?

Marinette mordió su labio inferior fuertemente presa de la vergüenza ante su torpe intento de presentación y se sentó decaída en la banca de madera, colocando sus brazos en la mesa y arrasando con la caja que portaba hasta su pecho como a modo de consolación.

La chica a su lado la observó con ojo crítico, inspeccionándola hasta que finalmente volvió a hablar.

—Eres becada ¿no es así?

La chica giró su cabeza tan rápido que bien pudo romperse el cuello.

—¿C-Como lo has sabido? — preguntó sorprendida a la espera de la respuesta de su compañera de asiento.

—Sencillo — se jactó la morena — teniendo en cuenta que las clases comenzaron hace ya varios días, me basé en que solo los becados entran después del ingreso académico de los que se han inscrito voluntariamente.

—Oh... — Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse pequeña ante tal revelación, si no es por decir, insignificante. Era obvio que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de ello, que no era alguien de su misma clase social.

—Aparte, jamás había escuchado tu apellido por aquí, la mayoría de los estudiantes son hijos de padres muy reconocidos. Dime... — la castaña se acercó aún más a la franco-china casi intimidándola por su cercanía. — tu no serás de esas chicas que se le suben los humos solo por estudiar aquí... ¿Cierto?

La pelinegra pestañó repetidamente ante lo dicho por la morena y casi con miedo respondió.

—Amm ¿No?

La de mirada ámbar entrecerró los ojos como si aún desconfiara y esbozó una radiante sonrisa extendiéndole la mano a la recién llegada.

—Oh, pues siendo así, gusto en conocerte, me llamo Alya Cèsaire.

Marinette tomó la mano de la chica estrechándola y sintiéndose algo aliviada de conocer a alguien de su misma edad.

—Un gusto Alya, ya me conociste — rió mas relajada — Me llamo Marinette, pero si gustas puedes decirme Mari. Mi familia me llama de ese modo. — agregó.

Alya asintió y se recargó en su asiento dispuesta a entablar una conversación con la nueva.

—Disculpa el interrogatorio de hace rato, estudio para ser reportera — explicó — y mis instintos están alerta en todo momento.

—Pierde cuidado — dijo Marinette restándole importancia — es normal teniendo en cuenta que soy nueva aquí — expresó.

—Aún así te ofrezco una disculpa, fue muy descortés de mi parte — trató de redimirse.

—Descuida, en serio — Marinette abrió la caja que contenía los macarrones y saco uno perfecto y delicioso de color naranja — toma, sin resentimientos — alegó Marinette extendiéndole el delicioso bocadillo.

Alya lo tomó de manera precauciona y masticó un pedazo casi sintiéndose en el cielo.

—¡Wow! ¡Es de lo mejor que he probado! — argumentó devorando con ansias el manjar en sus manos hasta solo dejar las migajas y gimiendo extasiada cuando la azabache le ofreció más de aquella caja.

—Chica, te acabas de ganar una amiga en este mismo momento — dijo con dificultad debido a que sus mejillas estaban repletas de macarrón.

Cuando Alya se terminó toda la caja, la azabache le pasó una servilleta para que se limpiara los restos del dulce y con una sonrisa de ambas, enfocaron sus miradas en la breve explicación de la maestra.

Marinette sintió como si todo el peso de sus hombros desapareciera, había echo su primer amiga en la Universidad y parecía alguien bastante genial. Cosa que no creía posible, de parte de los que estudiaban aquí, todos parecían venir de familias adineradas. Eso se notaba por las prendas de vestir que utilizaban, o de los artilugios que portaban, la mayoría de último modelo o de marcas que ella ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Pensó que no sería para nada sencillo encajar, pero nada que ella con su carisma y amable personalidad no pudieran resolver.

Tomó notas de lo que la maestra escribía en el pizarrón y continúo escuchando la clase con normalidad. Estaba viviendo el sueño de su vida al ingresar a esta Universidad. Debía dejar las preocupaciones de lado y disfrutar de haber tenido la suerte de poder estudiar en una de las mejores Universidades del País.

«Todo estará bien»

**...**

**¡Hello!**

**Como han podido leer, aquí esta el prólogo de esta historia, espero y les agrade.**

**Si es así háganmelo saber en los comentarios.**

**Un beso enorme a mis queridos y fieles lectores. Lorena, te amo Ma bella.**

**¡Bye! ¡Bye!**


	3. Capítulo 1

Cuando llegó la hora del descanso la morena se convirtió en la guía de Marinette, enseñándole todos los lugares que tenían en el instituto, como las albergas, el campus, los diferentes salones para que no se perdiera y por último la Cafetería. Marinette agradecía mentalmente a la morena de que le mostrara el lugar, de lo contrario, nunca habría podido aprenderse la ubicación exacta de los salones, ni poder ir rumbo a la cafetería por un bocadillo.

Finalmente luego del recorrido ambas chicas se sentaron a descansar en una de las mesas afuera de la cafetería, más preciso, en el patio. Se habían detenido para comprar su almuerzo antes de sentarse.

—Entonces ¿Tú mamá es la Chef de un hotel cinco estrellas? — preguntó Marinette sorprendida por el relato de su nueva amiga.

—Sip, y tengo tres hermanas — reveló — yo soy la de en medio — se señaló así misma — Nora es la mayor, es luchadora profesional — comentó como si nada.

—¡Wow! Que fascinante, nadie debe meterse contigo en el instituto — señaló la azabache divertida. Causando la risa de Alya.

—Bueno, no es como si necesitara a mi hermana en estos casos — levantó los puños y se los enseñó a la azabache — con estos muchachos tengo la vida resuelta, si alguien me hace enfadar, lo apalearé hasta que me sangren los puños — demandó orgullosa.

La pelinegra admiro una vez más la tenacidad con la que hablaba su compañera, solo la conocía hace un par de horas, pero hablando con ella descubrió que era en verdad sorprendente. Su mamá era Chef en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de París, razón por la cual la chica podía costearse su estadía aquí y como olvidar lo del blogg, una página creada por ella misma donde reportaría a menudo las noticias y chismes que la Universidad tenía para ofrecer.

—Luego están mis hermanas menores Ella y Etta, son encantadoras hasta cierto punto — recalcó rodando los ojos.

Marinette ladeó la cabeza confundida.

—¿A que te refieres?

—A que mis hermanas pueden ser peor que un torbellino cuando se lo proponen — explicó — ¡Agh! Todavía puedo recordar lo del parque — se lamentó tomándose la cabeza.

—¿Que pasó en el parque? — preguntó con curiosidad la azabache.

—Una vez mamá y yo le habíamos prometido a las gemelas ir al parque de diversiones si sacaban sobresaliente en su examen de matemáticas — relató — todo iba excelente, estábamos esperando nuestro turno para la montaña rusa cuando ambas desaparecieron como por arte de magia de la fila. Mamá y yo estuvimos buscándolas por varias horas, mi mamá estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía — rió la morena al recordar ese momento desesperante donde su madre estaba tan alterada que fácil podía haberle dado un ataque allí mismo — cuando acordamos, las gemelas tenían puestas una máscara de ogro cada una y estaban asustando a la gente... se hacían llamar "_Les Sapotis_".

Marinette rió levemente por el relato de su amiga, no podía creer que dos dulces niñitas hubieran hecho tal alboroto en un parque de diversiones a plena luz del día.

—Cabe recalcar que cuando las atraparon, no se salvaron de su castigo, ni porque hicieron sus famosos ojitos de cachorrito.

—Tus hermanitas son todo un caso — reconoció la oji-azul riendo con su amiga.

—Si, pero las quiero — admitió — debo reconocer que sin ellas, mi vida sería muy aburrida. Me hacen reír todo el tiempo, aunque me saquen de quicio un par de veces.

Hasta ahora, estaba fascinada por todas las cosas que Alya le había contado de su familia. Incluso sintió algo de envidia. Ella no tenía hermanas o hermanos. Ni siquiera podía contar con una mascota debido a que sus padres eran panaderos y no podían cargar con las responsabilidades de tener un animalillo en casa, por cuestión de higiene.

—Y dime Mari... ¿Ya has pensado en unirte a algún club? — preguntó Alya mordiendo una de sus papas fritas.

—¿Club?

—Si, un club — repitió — las reglas de la Universidad es que al menos debes unirte a un club, como una tarea extracurricular. — le hizo saber.

—¿Eh? Bueno... — la franco-china lo pensó por unos instantes y luego regresó su mirada a la morocha — ¿Hay algún club de costura? — preguntó ilusionada.

Alya sonrió ladeadamente recargándose en su asiento y asintió.

—Esta el club de arte, ahí puedes crear lo que quieras, ya sea música, coreografías, pinturas, entre otras cosas — le dijo comenzando a enumerar.

La azabache se ilusionó por un momento al escuchar eso. Su día estaba poniéndose cada vez mejor, en cuanto terminaran las clases, iría directo a inscribirse a ese club. Había recorrido con Alya la mayor parte de las instalaciones del instituto, se maravillo de como todos los salones que estaban equipados para la unión de los clubs, contaban con más de mil cosas con las que podría dar rienda suelta a su imaginación. Fantaseaba con ello a cada momento haciendo reír a su nueva amiga.

—Por la cara de ilusión que pones debes de ser una genio con el hilo y la aguja ¿no? — inquirió — tendrás que enseñarme uno de tus diseños si o si — comentó la castaña dándole una enorme mordida a su hamburguesa.

—C-Claro, aunque no soy muy buena, es decir... he hecho algunos diseños pero, aún estoy aprendiendo unos cuantos trucos — argumentó tomando una pequeña porción de su pizza — de hecho, la ropa que traigo puesta, la hice yo — confesó tímidamente jugando con el vaso descartable de su refresco.

La bloguera abrió los ojos enormemente detrás de sus gafas abriendo levemente la boca pasmada.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? — preguntó asombrada.

—N-No... e-es verdad, el diseño y la moda es mi vida, he diseñado desde que era muy pequeña y m-me gustaría poder ser una famosa diseñadora de modas en un futuro no muy lejano — dijo encantada.

—Pues déjame decirte que si los diseños que haces son como ese conjunto — señalo su ropa —triunfarás mas pronto de lo que te imaginas.

—¿L-Lo crees?

—Chica, yo sé de lo que hablo — se jactó — ¡Es más! Para el primer contenido de mi blogg, ¡Le haré saber al instituto lo talentosa que eres! "_Diseños y Bordados con Marinette Dupain-Cheng_" un prodigio en las artes de la costura.

—A-Alya, pero si ni siquiera has visto mis otros diseños — replicó algo alarmada.

—¡Que más da! — dijo restándole importancia — no necesito verlos para saber que son Fa-bu-lo-sos — expresó extendiendo ambas manos enérgicamente devorando su última papa y tomando un sorbo de su refresco.

La azabache rió encantada por la actitud entusiasta y enérgica de su amiga y continuó picoteando algo de su almuerzo, Alya pronto permaneció algo tensa y su mirada se afiló llegando hacia el campus.

—¿A-Alya? ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Marinette divisando a una rubia avanzar hasta su mesa junto a una chica pelirroja de cabellos cortos y con anteojos. No era de las que juzgaban rápidamente a las personas, pero una sensación desagradable surgió de sus entrañas al verlas. Y no era la comida que había ingerido momentos atrás.

Se detuvieron unos pasos frente a la mesa y las observaron de manera despectiva. Esas insignificantes alumnas, estaban sentadas en su sitio.

—Vaya, mira esto Sabina, otra imsulsa con pésimo sentido de la moda — insinuó mirando a Marinette como si solo fuera parte de la silla donde estaba sentada — al parecer, debemos aclarar un par de cosas aquí — continuó — Vamos, piérdanse — ordenó asqueada — esos son nuestros lugares de descanso — dijo manteniendo su tono altivo.

Alya enarcó una ceja entre burlona y molesta confrontando a la rubia oxigenada frente a ella. Que para su desgracia, conocía muy bien.

—¡Oh, lo sentimos mucho Chloe! — exclamó de forma dramática — no lo sabíamos — se excusó — es que, mira... la verdad, no veo tu nombre por ningún lado — concluyó Alya en una risita burlona que hizo que la rubia frunciera el ceño.

—¿Te estas burlando de mi?

—Ya decía yo que las rubias eran tontas por naturaleza — murmuró — ¿Acaso quieres que lo repita para ti?

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono!?

—¿Qué? ¿Te duele que te digan tus verdades a la cara? — repitió la morena en su mismo tono burlón.

Chloe gruñó y la atacó también.

—Lo dice la perdedora que realizó un blogg de anticuados súper héroes en la preparatoria, no puedes ser más ridícula — mencionó con burla — sigues siendo la misma patética Friki que siempre has sido.

—¿¡Cómo me llamaste, rubia oxigenada!?

—Hey, chicas por favor, basta — quiso intervenir Marinette al ver que la situación se estaba saliendo de las manos.

—Uhh, esta enfadada Sabrina, ¿Y que harás Cesaire? ¿Mandar al gorila que tienes por hermana a golpearme? — se mofó ignorando a Marinette y observando sus uñas como si estuviera buscando alguna imperfección, que obvio jamás encontraría.

Alya se levantó como un resorte de su asiento mirándola como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi hermana! Y para que te lo sepas, no necesito de ella para partirte la cara — gruñó molestándose.

—A-Alya, tranquila — murmuró la azabache algo asustada y casi deteniendo a la morena. En lo poco que llevaba de conocerla, sabía que era capaz de eso y más. Y aunque la chica de adelante se lo mereciera, no consideraba satisfactorio que su nueva amiga tuviese una sanción por esto.

Chloe jadeó ofendida y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Acaso no sabes con quien hablas Césaire? Yo soy Chloe Bourgeois y soy la hija de...

—Si, si eres la hija del Alcalde — expresó con voz cansada la morena — nos hartaste diciéndonos la misma frasecita en la secundaria — dijo mordazmente.

—¡Hmp!... me han hecho perder parte de mi valioso tiempo discutiendo, así que se los diré por última vez ¡Sálganse de mí asiento! — dijo en modo de berrinche.

Alya se cruzó de brazos volviéndose a sentarse y la miró con altivez y arrastró sus palabras.

—Quiero ver que nos saques de aquí... — la retó con la mirada.

El rostro Chloe Bourgeois se distorsionó en una mueca de repelús y extendió el brazo hacia una muy callada Sabrina.

—¡Sabrina!

—S-Si, Chloe — dijo sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin vacilar, la pelirroja le quitó el plato de comida a un chico que estaba sentado a unas mesas más adelante, entregándole el plato a Chloe como si se tratara de un artículo muy valioso agachando la cabeza.

La rubia miró asqueada la porción de puré de patatas y pollo a la brasa que sostenía y miró hacia las chicas que habían osado retarla de esa manera.

—Si no van a salir por las buenas... — se preparó para lanzarlo — lo harán por las malas — el plato fue en una trayectoria hacia el rostro de la morena, que ágilmente se agacho y haciendo que el plato cayera detrás de ella hacia un chico que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzar, y que miró para nada contento al grupo de chicas, apretando los dientes hacia una pálida y temblorosa Chloe al identificar de quién se trataba.

—A-Adri-cho, l-lo siento mucho yo no quería... ¡E-Es que estaba...!

—¡Cállate! — la interrumpió mordazmente con una mirada que congelaba hasta los huesos.

Caminó hasta la mesa donde estaban ambas jóvenes y les lanzó una mirada venenosa con Chloe detrás de él mirándolas de brazos cruzados.

Marinette quedó hipnotizada detallando el bello rostro del varón de gemas esmeralda, que aún con su ceño fruncido y su cabellera dorada embarrada de puré de patatas, lucía realmente atractivo a sus ojos.

Terminó su escaneo abruptamente cuando fue bañada en un frío líquido negruzco que la hizo levantarse de inmediato jadeando por lo fría que estaba la bebida y el como la tela que portaba se adhería a su piel pegajosa.

El chico había tomado lo que quedaba de el refresco de Alya, y lo había dejado caer sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra molesto. Para sorpresa de la morocha y de la diseñadora. Quien no podía creer la acción de aquel chico.

—¿¡Pero que rayos te pasa!? — se quejó la muchacha de ojos azules mirándolo con fuego en los ojos y los labios apretados.

El rubio ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿No querías jugar a lanzarse comida? Bueno, pues ahí tenéis vuestro jueguecito — murmuró despectivamente tirando el envase sin mirarlo.

Marinette sintió una ira enfermiza recorriendo sus venas y calentándole las mejillas en una expresión furiosa.

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa! ¡Fue ella la que empezó todo! — señaló a Chloe.

—¡Me vale quien haya empezado esta mierda! Solo eres una... — de inmediato la azabache se atrevió a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y le estrelló su propio plato de comida en la cara de ese descarado.

El Agreste retiró rápidamente los restos de comida de su cabellera y la miró con un claro desprecio apretando los dientes acribillándola con la mirada.

—¡Guerra de Comida! — gritó alguien más atrás de ellos, armando el desorden.

Todos lanzaban comida de aquí para allá, obligando a los demás a refugiarse detrás de las mesas y las bandejas de comida.

La chica se ocultó junto con Alya detrás de su propia mesa, que trataba con todas sus fuerzas atinarle a la cabeza hueca de Chloe, que ponía a Sabrina como escudo chillando y protegiendo entre sus brazos su nuevo bolso Channel.

El escándalo prosiguió por varios minutos hasta que una voz iracunda se dejo oír por todo el campus.

—¿¡Pero que rayos pasa aquí!? — gritó una voz femenina parando el duelo de comida.

Alya escondió el puñado de patatas fritas tras su espalda que estaba dispuesta a lanzar y miró con pavor a la maestra. Al igual que todos.

—¿Quién es el responsable de este alboroto? — rugió la profesora Mendeleive a todos en el campus, que señalaron a Adrien Agreste y a la chica nueva como los culpables.

«Esto no puede estar pasándome»

—Sinceramente, la actitud de ambos es inaceptable — dijo el director con reproche mirando seriamente a ambos jóvenes que no estaban para nada contentos de estar ahí. Se podía notar a millas el ambiente tenso y mordaz que expedían el rubio y la azabache.

Ambos lanzándose miradas fulminantes de desprecio y odio desmedido.

El director suspiró.

—Y usted, señorita Cheng... la consideraba una alumna decente y respetuosa, digna de estar en esta prestigiosa Universidad, no como alguien busca problemas... esperaba más de usted.

Marinette bajo el rostro apenada evitando la mirada decepcionada del director.

—Comprenderán que lo que hicieron es una falta grave a las reglas de esta institución, por lo que deberé hacer un reporte a sus padres y estarán expulsados por tres días.

El color se fue del rostro de Marinette al escuchar sobre la expulsión.

¿¡Tres días!? ¡Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de conocer bien su instituto!

El director comenzó a hacer los reportes para horror de Marinette y mencionando mientras los hacía que una vez que se los entregaran, ya podían marcharse. Haciendo que la azabache casi soltara un sollozo claro, delante de todos los presentes en ese despacho.

El Agreste se levantó de su asiento y fulminó a la azabache arranchándole con su mano libre la nota de las manos del director y zafándose con fastidio de las garras de Chloe, quien a pesar de ese brusco movimiento lo siguió como perrito faldero con Sabrina detrás de ella.

La diseñadora quedó solo con Alya tomando la misma nota que el director le había dado al zagal, permaneciendo con un semblante de miedo y decepción de ella misma.

«No puedo creer que mi primer día haya resultado así»

Sintió ganas de llorar de frustración. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos mientras que Alya le dió un abrazo reconfortante tratando de consolarla y acompañándola a la puerta fuera del despacho del director. Su día perfecto se había transformado en un grotesca pesadilla, no tenía ganas de ver los rostros de sus padres al decirles sobre el reporte que le habían dado ese día. Solo quería tirarse de un barranco... si es que pudiera.

¡Todo era culpa de ese cretino! ¡¿Cómo es posible que exista alguien tan desagradable?! Tenía ganas de tomar esa hermosa cara de ángel y estrellarla contra la pared una y otra vez hasta convertirlo en el feo mounstruo que en realidad era, pero no aparentaba.

Y pensar que le pareció lindo.

**...**

**¡Hola, hola! ¿A poco pensaron que abandonaría esta historia? UwU.**

**¡Para nada! Jaja no se librarán de mi tan fácilmente w. Sé que estoy algo lenta, pero mejor eso a no actualizar nunca ¿no?**

**En serio espero que les haya gustado este capi, puesto que trabajé mucho en el, y solo preguntaré.**

**_¿Que piensan a cerca de este Adrien?_**

**Como siempre me despido de ustedes deseandoles lo mejor, y que por supuesto nos leeremos en otro capítulo de esta historia y de mis otros proyectos.**

**¡Los amo mucho! y les mando un beso a todos! :"3**

**¡Bye, bye!**


	4. Capítulo 2

Debido a su suspensión de tres días, no había podido inscribirse al club de arte. Por lo que había escuchado de parte de Alya, solo quedaba un cupo y debía correr a inscribirse antes de que alguien más lo tomara.

Corrió como maniática con Alya detrás de ella por todo el instituto hacia el salón de arriba, en el segundo piso luego de que sonara la campana para entrar a los clubes. Los chicos ya estaban entrando a sus salones, incluidos los de arte. Cuando la puerta comenzó a cerrarse, Marinette aumentó la velocidad y gritó.

—¡Espere!

La chica casi sin aliento se detuvo a la par con la bloguera ante la mirada confusa y sorprendida del profesor.

—Q-Quisiera — jadeó colocando las manos en sus rodillas — poder... unirme a su club — respiró profundo antes de enderezarse y mirar angustiada al que sería su nuevo maestro.

—Las inscripciones pasaron ayer — comentó para horror de la azabache.

Alya quiso intervenir para ayudarla, pero fue Marinette quien tomó la palabra.

—P-Por favor — rogó poniendo su mejor cara de súplica — poder entrar a este club es lo que más quiero... a-amo el arte y... creí que usted más que nadie entendería lo que es trabajar en lo que realmente te apasiona — trató de persuadirlo.

La cara del profesor se ablandó y respiró hondo ante la súplica de la menor, así que sin más remedio, señaló la mesa del final y dijo.

—Siéntate con Marc en la última fila, estábamos por hacer un trabajo en parejas — informó — trabajarás con él, luego veremos lo de tu inscripción.

Los ojos de Marinette brillaron cual estrellas.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

—Deberás quedarte después de clases para igualarte en todo lo que has perdido, puedes pedirle a alguien que te preste sus notas — dijo el maestro de forma amable a su enérgica alumna — y por favor... trata de llegar temprano la próxima vez.

—¡Si! ¡Lo haré! Lo prometo.

El profesor asintió y le dió paso a donde sería su nuevo salón de clases para los clubs.

Marinette se abrazó a Alya y la miró con gratitud diciéndole una y mil veces lo agradecida que estaba con ella por acompañarla a su club.

—Bueno amiga, ahora que sé que estas en el salón correcto, me retiro — avisó — mi clase de periodismo esta a punto de comenzar — dijo con emoción en su voz.

—¡Si! Gracias por todo Alya.

—De nada, chica — guiñó un ojo — nos vemos en el receso.

Marinette asintió y agitó su mano despidiéndola.

—Adiós — chilló mientras se acomodaba la mochila para entrar al salón de arte. Sus ojos brillaron encantados al observar lo grande y colorido que era ese lugar. Comenzando por las paredes, que estaban totalmente pintarrajeadas con grafitis y dibujos hechos por los alumnos. Se sentía tan bien que por un momento olvidó la mala pasada de hace unos días, y el echo de que estaba castigada.

Reparó su mirada en el chico que estaba en una última mesa y que esta anotando algo en su libreta, era el compañero que le había asignado su profesor. Puso una de sus mejores sonrisas y se sentó a un lado de este, pero ni se inmutó

—Eh, hola. — saludó sobresaltándolo — l-lo siento, n-no quería interrumpirte, es solo que... el maestro nos puso como compañeros de trabajo y...

—Oh —el chico cerró su cuaderno y lo apegó a su pecho tímidamente observando a la recién llegada — e-en ese caso, es un placer conocerte, soy Marc. — se presentó —Marc Anciel.

—Soy Marinette.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos y se concentraron en un punto vació de la mesa. Ninguno sabía que decir hasta que Marinette decidió romper ese incómodo silencio, formulando una pregunta.

—E-Entonces, ¿Que tenemos que hacer?

Marc reaccionó y tomó su cuaderno para responder la pregunta de su compañera de equipo.

—Debemos realizar un ensayo relatando cuál es nuestro objetivo en el mundo del arte y ¿por qué? — leyó la pregunta — No me lo tomes a mal pero... ¿En que eres buena? — preguntó algo tímido ocultando su boca con su amado cuaderno.

Marinette parpadeó y luego contestó con mucho más ánimo, dejando la tensión atrás.

—Y-Yo... ¡Me gusta mucho diseñar! N-No digo que sea la mejor pero, se manejar un lápiz sobre una hoja de papel — rió la azabache.

Marc la acompañó con una corta risita también, olvidándose de sus nervios y entrando en confianza con la recién llegada.

—Si no te molesta, ¿podría ver tus diseños?

—Por supuesto, adelante — asintió Marinette contenta pasándole un cuadernillo rosa a su compañero para que este lo tomara.

El pelinegro lo abrió comenzando a ojear cada página donde con cada diseño terminaba más que asombrado.

—¡Wow! Tienes un talento nato para el diseño — aduló — estos bocetos son impresionantes, eres muy buena.

—¡Que bah! Son solo unos cuantos garabatos — contrarrestó la oji-azul agitando sus manos — me falta mucho por aprender.

—Aún así esto es un trabajo sorprendente, mejor que cualquiera que haya visto... tienes futuro como diseñadora.

—¿L-Lo crees?

—Desde luego — sonrió sinceramente.

La azabache le devolvió una sonrisa tímida tomando su cuaderno de vuelta.

— ¿Y cuál es tu especialidad?

—Oh-eh, p-pues yo... yo sólo — tomó una bocanada de aire — escribo... — confesó apenado.

—¿Qué clase de cosas escribes? — inquirió con curiosidad la bella universitaria.

—S-Son solo cosas sin importancia, no es nada... p-pero, te puedo dejar leer la última historia que escribí... s-solo si quieres, es muy corta y no te quitará mucho tiempo.

El pelinegro le pasó rápidamente el cuaderno y la dejó ojear su trabajo mientras que él desviaba la mirada, no le gustaba que otras personas leyeran su trabajo, pero por alguna razón esta chica le inspiraba confianza.

Cuando terminó, la chica jadeo encantada mirando a su compañero con sorpresa

—Esto es... ¡Lo más asombroso que he leído!

—¿E-En serio?

La chica asintió varias veces.

—Tus palabras son tan profundas y la forma en que te expresas es tan entrañable, puedes llegar a ser un fabuloso escritor de novelas — alentó.

—Eres la primera persona que me lo dice — murmuró el chico sonriendo sutilmente — quisiera poder mostrarme tan expresivo como tú al momento de hablar con los demás, siempre termino enredándome con mis palabras al tratar de interactuar con otros — suspiró.

—Solo tienes que confiar en que lo harás bien y que estas seguro de ti mismo — habló tocando el hombro de su compañero — y creo que ya sé como hacer nuestro trabajo.

Marc arqueó una ceja algo confuso y escuchó atentamente la idea de la azabache.

**...**

—De acuerdo chicos, creo que ya han tenido tiempo suficiente — anunció — pasarán en orden con su compañero a leer sus ensayos. — Marinette y Marc — llamó a los muchachos — ¿Quieren pasar primero?

Marc iba a negar con la cabeza preso del pánico, pero sin que pudiera negarse, Marinette lo tomó de la sudadera y lo arrastró con ella hasta estar al frente de la clase, donde tendrían que leer su tarea.

La chica se colocó a un lado del oji-verde y miró al profesor con una sonrisa mientras levantaba unas cuantas hojas sueltas.

—Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng y él es mi compañero, Marc Anciel — presentó — nuestro trabajo de cuál es nuestro objetivo en el mundo del arte, es porque ha sido parte de nuestra vida desde siempre. — evocó con anhelo — el arte esta en todas partes y nuestro punto de vista como artistas que somos, es que cada quien tiene una maravillosa manera de expresarse a través de su talento especial.

Hizo una pausa y luego tomó a los hombros a su compañero, quien tragó nervioso al tener que hablar en público. Miró a su compañera por el rabillo del ojo y esta alzó los pulgares en señal de apoyo, esbozando una sonrisa tierna que lo tranquilizó de inmediato.

—_Tu puedes _— susurró.

Marc respiró hondo unas cuatro veces antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Bueno... tal y como dijo mi compañera — en serio luchó porque su voz no se quebrara — el arte es mucho más que simples trabajos con pintura o papeles. Es parte de lo que somos y de nuestras vidas. Charlando juntos... — miró a Marinette con una sonrisa — descubrimos que lo que hacemos es parte de nuestra vida diaria, lo hacemos porque nos gusta y porque esperamos que en un futuro nuestro trabajo cautive al publico parisino. Estamos recién comenzando pero creemos que como artistas debemos sentirnos orgullosos de nuestras primeras obras. Así que en conclusión, estamos de acuerdo con que no importa si seas, diseñador, pintor o escritor, lo que importa es que ponemos el corazón en cada proyecto nuevo que realizamos. Agradecemos su atención.

Todos en la clase aplaudieron por su presentación, algunos más porque su compañero hablara por primera vez en público de manera tan natural.

—Excelente trabajo muchachos — asintió el profesor — un bonito punto de vista, no hacen tan mal equipo después de todo, ambos tienen una A — señalo el asiento indicándoles que se sentaran.

Los jóvenes se sonrieron así mismos orgullosos de su presentación y partieron juntos a sus asientos.

Marinette no podía estar más orgullosa de Marc, finalmente había superado su pánico al hablar en público y descubrió que era un chico dulce y agradable, esperaba poder realizar todos los trabajos con él a partir de ahora.

Se dedicaron una última sonrisa antes de escuchar a otro equipo de trabajo relatar su ensayo.

Marinette estaba feliz de haber hecho un nuevo amigo además de Alya.

**...**

—Entonces, asumo que te fue muy bien en la clase de arte. — comento la aspirante a periodista una vez que termino de dar un mordisco a su sándwich.

—¿Tanto se nota? — inquirió la oji-azul con una amplia sonrisa que apenas y le cabía en la cara.

Alya se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres como un libro abierto, muy fácil de leer... y tan transparente al mostrar tus emociones...

—¡Hoy la clase fue de lo mejor! ¡Amo tanto el arte! Mis compañeros son muy amables y tan creativos.

—En definitiva es lugar al que perteneces.

—Y también conocí a... ¡Oh! Ahí está... ¡Marc! — Marinette levantó su brazo y lo agitó llamando al muchacho de cabellera negra y este al mirarla sonrió muy débilmente, todavía parecía algo repelente a las relaciones amistosas, aun así levanto la mano enviándole un saludo a Marinette.

La chica le hizo otra seña para que se acercara a su mesa. Marc no demostró su nerviosismo ni el pánico que se apodero de él al acercarse, no era común en él relacionarse con nadie, mucho menos con chicas, estaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero desde que conoció a Marinette, su confianza había aumentado un poco más.

Llegó hacia la mesa y saludó cortésmente a la azabache y a su amiga, aunque hablaba tan bajo que Alya a penas y pudo entenderle, así que Marinette no tardo en presentarlo ella misma ante Alya.

—Alya, él es Marc Anciel — dijo la chica posando su mano en su hombro de manera amistosa — esta en mi clase de arte y es mi primer amigo — la morena entrecerró los ojos al escucharla decir eso — d-digo... de la clase de arte — tartamudeó nerviosa par luego aclarar su garganta y volver a comenzar — b-bueno, cómo sea, hicimos un trabajo juntos, y deberías ver lo talentoso que es.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? — preguntó ahora con curiosidad.

Marc enrojeció y miró a todos los lados nervioso de que alguien más escuchara esa conversación, de hecho estaba tan paranoico que se había quedado mudo.

—Es un escritor nato — dijo Marinette por él — gracias a eso pudimos realizar un excelente ensayo en nuestra clase de arte, es todo un artista — chilló emocionada.

Alya sonrió y compartió la emoción con su amiga, el muchacho parecía ser un buen chico, algo tímido, pero le agradaba.

—¡Eso es muy impresionante! ¿Te molestaría mostrarme alguno de tus trabajos? — pronunció entusiasmada — podría compartirlos en el blogg de diseño que estoy haciendo para Marinette...

—Y-Yo... yo...

—A él no le gusta exponer su trabajo Alya — intervino Marinette — supongo que trabajas mejor si no estas bajo la presión de la gente — opinó — ¿No es verdad, Marc?

El chico asintió varias veces abochornado por tanta atención por parte de la morena mientras apretaba la correa de su bolsa con fuerza.

Alya suspiro con fuerza desilusionada pero lo dejo estar.

—Ya qué... — dijo con rendición — ¡Oye! ¿Quisieras sentarte con nosotras?

—Yo... no sé si deba...

—¡Esa es una buena idea! ¿Podrías Marc? — rogó la azabache con su mejor cara de súplica.

—P-Pues... supongo que esta bien... — aceptó bajando la mirada y sentándose a en la silla vacía a un lado de Marinette, la conocía desde hace solo una hora y sentía que no podía decirle que no.

—Háblanos de ti Marc, conozco a algunos de los estudiantes porque los he entrevistado para mi clase de periodismo, pero debo admitir que nunca te había visto hasta ahora... ¿Quiénes son tus padres? Y ¿A qué se dedican? — preguntó Alya interesada en el tímido escritor

—P-Pues... mis padres son separados, vivo con mi mamá.

Alya ablandó su semblante y lo miró con compasión.

—Lo siento, no quise...

—No te preocupes — interrumpió Marc — ya no me afecta tanto, y vivir con mi mamá es genial, ella me apoya mucho y me impulsa para ser escritor cómo ella, su nombre es _Monique Blanchett_...

Cuando el pelinegro reveló el nombre de su madre, él y Alya notaron cómo Marinette tosía con fuerza y la voltearon a ver preocupados.

—¿Estas bien, chica? — preguntó Alya dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

—M-Monique Blanchett... ¿¡Es tú madre!? — preguntó de nuevo para corroborar que no había escuchado mal.

—¿S-Si...?

Ante esta afirmación Marinette no pudo hacer más que chillar cómo toda una fanática frente a una súper estrella.

—¡_Oh mon dieu_! ¡Adoro sus libros! ¿Cuándo sale él próximo?

Marc estaba a punto de contestarle cuándo Alya interrumpió firmemente la conversación.

—Espera, espera... pero tu apellido es Anciel, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué...?

—Es un pseudónimo Alya — explicó la aspirante a diseñadora — muchas escritores o escritoras lo usan para sus libros...

—Quién diría que también fueras un ratón de biblioteca — rió Alya entre dientes codeándola a modo de broma — creí que solo te la pasabas con tus bocetos...

—A veces un buen libro me ayuda a conseguir inspiración — entrecerró los ojos — y qué mejor qué los libros de _Monique Blanchette_ — dijo emocionada juntando sus manos — sus libros realmente son de otro mundo.

—Sé que si mamá te escuchara estaría agradecida. — sonrió tímidamente Marc a la diseñadora — si quieres te puedo dar una copia del libro a penas salga, y mamá podría firmarte uno...

—¿¡En serio lo harías!? — la emoción en la voz de Marinette era palpable.

Marc asintió sonriente.

—Por supuesto, y más si es para una amiga.

Marinette le agradeció de nuevo y saltó de su asiento para apresar al pelinegro entre un fuerte abrazo cómo el que le daba su papá a ella.

—Awww, ustedes son tan adorables — expeló Alya — pues bien, ya tenemos en nuestro círculo de amigos a una, ingeniosa diseñadora, un brillante escritor y una talentosa, original y hermosa periodista — se jactó Alya.

—Olvidaste decir, presumida. — Marinette le saco la lengua.

Alya refunfuñó y tomó su tenedor para picarle un costado haciéndola soltar una carcajada.

—No me llames cómo la malcriada de Chloe, yo soy presumida en el buen sentido.

—Y también gruñona — le susurró Marinette a Marc.

—¡Hey! ¡Te escuché!

—Ups...

Alya comenzó a perseguir en círculos a Marinette tratando de atraparla, y esta se burlaba diciendo que no la atraparía y se escondía detrás de Marc cuando al situación lo ameritaba.

Marc se rió en voz baja mirando al par de amigas jugar de manera infantil. Ambas eran excepcionales, y se habían convertido en sus primeras amigas, tal vez este día no resultó ser tan malo cómo los otros.

Un par de ojos observaron la escena a distancia, la discordia podía leerse en sus facciones, no estaba muy contento de ver esas ridículas muestras de afecto, le resultaban innecesarias en su opinión. Ese espectáculo solo sirvió para cabrearle el día, toda esa aura positiva le estaba quemándole los ojos.

Cuándo uno de sus colegas le llamó, dejó de ver esa odiosa escena y partió del patio a uno de los salones, no quería estar afuera en ese momento.

**...**

**¡No me maten! ¡Please! Si lo hacen no podré decirles algo acerca de esta historia .**

**Así esta mejor U.U'**

**Y ahora, con respecto a "_Rough Love_" esta historia no va a ser cómo mis otras historias, esta tendrá de TODO... y cuándo me refiero a todo es que, cualquier cosa puede pasar, hasta lo más inesperado... es un Universo Alterno, así que por lo tanto la actitud de los personajes puede mantenerse cómo en la serie o puede cambiar radicalmente, pero eso lo verán a medida qué pasen los capis .**

**Lamento en serio haber tardado tanto, muchas historias que leer, la inspiración y el tiempo que hacen turnos para visitarme y dejarme Xd, la Universidad... bueno, ustedes entienden.**

**Aclarado todo, yo me despido, espero les haya gustado... y esperen más capítulos, porque esta historia en definitiva, NO la voy a abandonar... continuaré al igual que las otras, sólo espérenme .**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Rebeca.sz, Sonrais777, Karen Agreste, laurenlmprincess, Emely-nya, manu, Xian Li 17 y Kaori-MilKaren, fueron los que comentaron esta historia, muchísimas gracias.**

**¡Los Amo con todo mi corazón!**

**¡Bye, bye!**


End file.
